


Wings

by WarAgainstReality



Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9656399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarAgainstReality/pseuds/WarAgainstReality
Summary: Beginning of season 3. Alex has been delivered to Mallory to be sacrificed. Michael comes looking for his Chosen One.





	

Alex POV

"N-Noma?" I croaked. My head was fuzzy. I couldn't remember how I'd even got here.

The figure before me never turned or acknowledged my presence except for the smallest of flinches at the sound of my voice. She stood perched in the windowsill for just a moment and then she was falling. I pushed myself to my feet and tried to run, to catch her before the amphora's effects could have her fall to her death.

I was thrown backward before I could move more than a few feet. The pull of heavy chains cut into the skin at my wrists to the point where they drew blood. All of this was an afterthought. My mind was too distracted by the snow white wings that sprouted from Noma's back turning her suicide leap into a graceful glide to notice the pain at first. I collapsed against the cold stone floor in exhaustion.

There was no escape. Even with my normal strength, I would be no match for the thick iron shackles holding me back. I didn't even know where I was. The only clear thing was that I had been betrayed. She had traded my life for a new pair of wings. So much for comrades and lovers. Stupid, traitorous angel.

I wondered idly where Michael might be. Ever since I was a kid, he was the one who came to save me when I needed it most. Something about this situation said end game. Why else would Noma have not even looked at me?

"I guess this is it," I murmured slightly delirious from my exhausted state. "I failed. Don't let them die...and punch that brother of yours in the face for me."

Meanwhile, Michael had finally made the long trek back from Mallory. He was greeted with a city splintered both literally and figuratively. The city was split by the foolish rebels and the walls had fallen. Eightballs flooded the streets. Despite the soldiers fighting to keep their ground, there was no sign of his Chosen One. The Archangel Corps were front and foremost in the battle.  
............................................  
Michael POV  
All I needed was to hear that voice booming across the loud speakers to know it was a trap. Lyrae kept demanding possession of Alex for the lives of the civilians while the Eightballs demolished the population. His status as the Chosen One seemed to be common knowledge now.

I extended my wings prepared to go wipe the dirty half breed off the face of the earth. I rose quickly but stopped when a hand gripped tightly around my ankle yanked me back towards the ground. My first thought was that the Eightballs had found me. I wasn't prepared for the voice that greeted me.

"Relax, it's not like your precious Chosen One is around." Gabriel smirked.

"What did you do?" I had my brother pinned before either of us could react. "Where is he?"

"How would I know. I'm just enjoying the show. The brat was long gone before I showed up."

_"Punch that brother of yours in the face for me-"_

I sensed the words rather than outright heard them. I grasped at the connection I shared with my charge and focused with all that I was worth. The words I heard almost sounded like a prayer.

Details broke through slowly as I grasped the lifeline Alex had unintentionally thrown. Chains. Darkness. Pain. There was a man there now. More people began to surround Alex and his words were lost to a jumble of voices spilling their deepest secrets. A lit candle was forced into his bound hands.

I didn't stop or think as I pushed my way out of Gabriel's grasp. The ceremony was crude but clearly recognizable. Alex Lannon was taking on the sins of the people around him. He was going to become a sacrifice.  
………………………………………  
I took off at a speed I didn't even know I could achieve. I had to get to Mallory in time. Lucifer was slowly gaining the strength to come back. A soul chosen by father himself would push him over the edge.

I ignored my brother as he trailed at my heels demanding an explanation. There wasn't time. I should have been there. Alex is my responsibility. Gabriel fell behind and I never slowed my flight.

It didn't matter that I was weakened from the amphora's effects. It didn't matter that I was physically exhausted. Alex wouldn't be in danger if I hadn't left. Why does this always happen?

My heart wrenched with guilt as I heard him. His prayers seemed to focus on me. He was scared and weak to the point of near unconsciousness yet he still called out. What had I done?

Alex wasn't begging to be saved. He was too proud for that even if he knew it was an option. I had never divulged the secret of the bond. I wasn't prepared for the questions that would accompany the information.

Bonds like these weren't unheard of but the circumstances were far different than our student/teacher relationship. It was odd even for bonds of friendship. I would not lie to him but I did not wish to discuss the topic. If Gabriel knew, he would laugh. I refused to imagine Alex's reaction.

"Ol niis lap elasa," I murmured trying to send the words through the bond. "Conisa ge page." (I come for you. Do not die.)  
…………………………………...  
Alex POV  
It was so dark I could barely see in front of me. The only light came from a fire burning in the distance. The candle I was forced to hold had burned blisters onto my hands as it melted to wax on the cold floor.

I had been surrounded by candles then. The endless line of men and women hissed their sins at me as they lit a candle from mine. Soon the room shone with light contrasted by the ghastly figures and their shadows that only became more distorted as the candles burned lower. I could have sworn I saw a pair of wings. I must have imagined it.

I slumped back against the cold stone wall and pressed my blisters to its blessed coolness. To any outsider, I was an exhausted mess trying to stay upright and manage the pain. In reality, I had worked the fresh, hot wax between my already raw wrists and the iron shackles. The pain was worth the satisfaction as I forced the slicked shackles past my wrists. I gritted my teeth to keep silent as I dislocated each thumb just enough to force the shackles over my hands.

I'm not a helpless victim. Weak or not I won't stick around to see what kind of ritual they were planning. I don't plan on being the main ingredient either. Orphan, V1, or Chosen One, I'm still a soldier.

I knew they were watching me. This was my only chance. I stuck to the shadows as I slipped towards the wall of candles and lit the melted wax debris. Soon the entire altar was a ball of fire.

I hid in the shadows until a man, clearly my guard, came to investigate. With a strength I didn't know I still possessed, I dove swiftly and knocked him to the ground. My arms wrapped around the man's throat as my hands kept him silent. I snapped his neck cleanly.

I stumbled as I changed into his clothes. What was left of mine put my tattoos on display. Besides, he wouldn't be needing them anymore. I tried not to draw attention to myself as I slipped unseen from the building.

Alex had no way of knowing Michael had come for him or the crazy plan he would enact. Michael's rage only grew as he neared Mallory. He could feel a flood coming on.  
…………………………………….......  
Michael POV

Now that I knew the source of its power, Mallory was no longer a threat to me. It's protective flames were an extension of Lucifer's power and he was severely weakened. It only took a powerful sweep of my wings and a single feather dropped into the fire to extinguish it.

The Eightballs raged as they ran into the city attacking anyone in their wake. I didn't feel regret at their screams. They did this to themselves. The ceremonies before were cloaked in mystery and their purposes were unknown. They had a sacrificial lamb who volunteered. Alex was different.

They had known he was unwilling. They had surrounded him and forced their sins on him knowing they were sending him to his death. They were wielding the blade. It was unforgivable.

I took to the skies to avoid the chaos below as I searched for my Chosen One. The bond had gone silent before I had extinguished the fire. I let out an exasperated sigh as I noticed the man in clothing too small for his physique try to fight off a group of Eightballs with only a stick.

I swooped down to pull Alex to safety but was pulled down instead. I forced myself not to make a sound as the Eightball dug its sharp nails into the flesh of my left wing ripping feathers from their sockets. I returned the favor by shoving my blade through his chest. Knowing that we were trapped in the fray, I passed Alex a blade.

No matter how many we struck down there was no end in sight. My own plan had backfired. I could feel each individual feather that was plucked from my bleeding wings. The Eightballs seemed to grow even more excited by the smell of angel blood in the air.

I sensed the power more than I saw what was happening. In my current state, I was too slow to stop him. Alex did his second mass eviction in twenty four hours. He had just enough time to grin at me over the field of bodies before collapsing unconscious to the ground.  
………………………………  
It was easy enough to slip away in all of the confusion. I didn't have the will or patience to explain to all of these people that they were in the middle of a war. The truth was catalogued on every surface of this town. They could figure it out themselves if they shared a single brain cell among them.

I went to retract my wings so I could toss Alex over my shoulder but was stopped by a wave of sheer agony. Every muscle protested as the naked and raw pieces of flesh rubbed against the bent and ripped feathers dangling from my ruined wings. I gritted my teeth and cradled him in my arms and headed for a home I knew would be empty.

I placed Alex on the bed to rest and brought the fireplace to life. He would awaken in a few hours. There was nothing else I could do. I would wait.

In the meantime, I assessed the damage. Alex was covered in superficial cuts. I could see hand-shaped bruises beginning to blossom across his limbs. His wrists were raw and blistered and his thumbs were clearly dislocated. The only wound that needed immediate attention was a three inch cut in his side.

Something about how clean cut that wound was bothered me. Eightballs did not normally carry weapons and this was clearly done by a blade. It had to be a part of the ritual. The villagers had taken his blood. Considering they were about to sacrifice him, no one had cared enough to stitch the wound.

Anger boiled deep within me but I shoved it down. My anger had been of no use this far. My energy would be better used caring for my charge. Knowing he had been through enough pain for the day, I did the only thing I could to fix the wound. I pulled a feather from my wings and used its essence to close the gaping wound.

Exhaustion and pain overtook me. I knew this place would only be safe for a short time before what remained of Lucifer's followers returned. I lowered myself to the floor and leaned against a book case to keep the pressure off my wings. I faced the only entrance and stood guard.

My resolve crumbled under the warmth of the fire. I needed rest if I was going to bring Alex to safety. It was good strategy. In this mindset, I allowed myself to fall into a superficial sleep knowing that any sound of danger would bring me back.  
………………….……………………  
Alex POV  
I woke up in a soft bed for the first time in a long time. The air was warm and the pain in my side was gone. As weird as all of that was, it wasn't the strangest thing. The unconscious archangel on the floor with his wings still extended was.

Something was clearly wrong. I slid off the bed and over to him. I kneeled down to check on him but the gentle weight of my hand on his shoulder was enough to jerk him awake and into red alert.

I avoided any preamble, "So what's wrong with you? You don't usually flash the wings unless you're using them."

"Nothing." Despite our close proximity he avoided my eyes.

He stood in the least graceful movement I had ever seen from him and started to retract his wings when I saw. I saw the blood against the wall and shelf he had leaned against. I saw the feathers bent and broken. I saw the mess that was his wings.

"Don't be an idiot," I grumbled as I grabbed onto his arm and dragged him without resistance to the bed. "Sit down."

"Alex, what are you-" he flinched away the moment I touched his wings as I sat behind him.

"Relax. I know what I'm doing. I had a bird once."

"It's hardly the same thing... how did you get a bird?"  
……………….………………………  
I told him the story to distract him. It wasn't like it was some big thing. It was just to put him at ease as I brushed through the velvet feathers that could repel bullets.

"He must have survived the apocalypse. He was hurt when we found him," I muttered softly. "He was a mess."

Michael's shuddering muscles began to settle as I continued. I could sense him slowly calming down. Like I said, I know how to do this.

"We scraped together what we could spare from our rations to feed him. To a bunch of orphan V1s, having a pet was kind of like having hope."

"What happened?" Michael finally spoke.

"He got better. He tried to fly away and a soldier shot him when he went over the wall."

Now he was completely still as I gently stroked his feathers back into place. I continued to stroke them as I dabbed at the wounds. He didn't flinch away from my hands any more. He seemed to relax into them instead.

"What did you call him?" He murmured.

"I didn't name him..." I dodged. "We were kids."

Michael turned his head to meet my eyes and this time I looked away. His eyes were adamant. I refused to meet them as I murmured my answer.

"Michael. What else are a bunch of eight year olds going to name their only hope?"

I looked back at his shocked face with a smirk, "We sure as hell weren't going to name him Gabriel."


End file.
